the real deal
by Severus-is-my-man
Summary: bella and edward have problems can emmett help? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight**

I own nothing!!!! The lyrics in this chapter are Katy Perry's and Lillix's and a fine frenzy

This takes place after Edward leaves and before Jacob saves her and in this story he fails.

(No one's POV) Bella was in the meadow that _he_ showed her, wondering if she would ever see her Edward again. Then she heard a twig brake behind her and out of the woods came an absurdly beautiful man but not as beautiful as Edward it was that vampire that helped her last year… Laurent was his name. He walked a in a more predatory way than the vampires she was used to so she stood up and said in the most commanding voice she could manage in her highly depressed state.

"Laurent, what do you want, the Cullen's asked you to go and not return."

"Dear Isabella, Victoria and I have been watching you and your clan. I know they left without you we were just out of their territory, they left to protect you but they were wrong, to think that just because I left that I would give up so good bye Bella. And he lunged at her and bit her neck then let go and said just before the pain set in "I did this to protect you from Tory I am so sorry, good bye" and he ran but through the haze of the pain of the transformation she saw a hole pack of wolves in the clearing running in the direction that Laurent had run and she was glad to know that they had not tried to kill her then she surrendered to the pain she was in.

When she woke she saw she was still in the in the meadow and she could smell everything and hear everything and she knew then she was a vampire and she needed to go back home and get some clothes so she would be able to find a new home and school so she could be a 'good' vampire and she refused to eat people.

She ran to her old home with charley and found that her old room's window was open just the way she left it and she got all of her clothes wrote a note to charley and it said

_**Charley,**_

_**I have grown tired of living a lie, and need to get away from you I will not be going to mom, I will be leaving and I will use the money I have been saving for this moment. When the life in the boring town of forks was too much to handle. I will be leaving the truck behind so you will not able to find me by that, living with a cop has its perks I learned how to evade the cops. I just want you to know that I will not be coming back **__**EVER **__**I love you but I can't stand forks or mom she has not e-mailed me for 6 months and when I try to call she hangs up on me she has her life with Phil and I now have my life on my own.**_

_**I love you more than anything in the world,**_

_**Bella **_

_**Ps, ask Jake what happened to me and give him this letter too to prove I wanted him to tell you **_

_**PPs, Jake tell him everything **__**ALL**__** of it **_

Sealed it in a envelope and kissed the front in fire truck red lip stick then ran towards Maine, Camden Maine to be exact once there she found a sent that lead her it smelt familiar and safe but she could not place it she followed it and found herself in downtown Camden she went in to a shop called planet thankful it was winter and saw Edward she walked up to him and said

"Hi Edward," he turned startled by her wind chime voice. Then recognized who she was and promptly broke a trinket he was holding and said

"Bella!?!?!" Then he paid for what he broke and tried to dag her back to where ever he lived but she wouldn't let him she said

"Edward, I can walk you know, just lead the way" he lead her up to Rockport and up to a house on the top and dragged her in side and yelled

"Guys Bella's here!" then in a flash of black and white Bella found herself with an arm full of Alice the two girls talked all the next day then Monday came round and Carlisle enrolled Bella as a student Camden hills regional high school and the first class she had was chorus so she and Alice and the rest of the cullins and Hales went to the class the teacher said to get in groups and start small ensembles so Bella and her 'siblings' plus boy friend went to the music library and sat at the grand piano and other instruments and Bella said.

"I want to do _thinking of you_ a song I wrote when I was human, Edward move for a second." He got up and Bella sat in the middle of the stool and started to play

"_comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection like an apple hanging from a tree I picked the ripest one I still got a seed _

_You said move on where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know _

_(Chorus) 'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you thinking of you what you would do if you were the one who was spending the night Oh I wish that I was looking in to your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter like a hard candy with a surprise center how do I get better once I've had the best you said there's tons of fish in the water so the waters I will test _

_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth ohhhhhh he pulled me in I was disgusted with my self _

_(Chorus) 'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you thinking of you what you would do if you were the one who was spending the night Oh I wish that I was looking in to _

_You're the best and yes I do regret how I could let myself let you go now the lessons learned I touched it I was burned Oh I think you should know _

_(Chorus) 'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you thinking of you what you would do if you were the one who was spending the night Oh I wish that I was looking in to your _

_Your eyes looking in to your eyes looking in to your eyes looking in to your eyes Oh won't you walk through and bust in the door and take me away Oh no more mistakes 'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay." _

Edward looked at his girl friend and said

"Bella when did you learn to play like that? And sing, you sing soooo well most vampires can sing but it takes practice unless you knew how when you were human same with instruments!!!!!"

**ROSE POV**

"I was sitting in the corner thinking how I had never seen a vampire with such a beautiful voice and it bothered me. Fucking Isabella abnormally good at everything even for a vampire. Than it came to me in the excitement of her being back in their lives nobody thought to ask Bella who changed her this was sure to hurt her" I thought "I mean if the vampire left her than she was sure to feel rejected. Alice did till last year when James ruined the secret now I have to find something elce to hurt her when I'm angry with her." I spoke up then and said.

"Bella do you know who changed you? And why they just left you?"

Bella smiled at me. "Laurent and he told me just before I blacked out that he did it to save me from Victoria. Jacob and the other werewolf's got him after that I saw them jump over me then it is all blank except for the pain." She said cheerfully then

Alice said "bells I think that we should do Quicksand by Lillix" she grabed a electric guitar and gave Bella the lyrics and Bella started to sing in her ghostly startling voice

"_Yesterday _

_Seemed so much longer then today _

_There must be something wrong with me_

_I think I'm losing in oh no_

_I must be stupid _

_Now I'm here _

_Yes I'm here _

_Cuz I tried_

_If your here_

_Then you're here _

_For a while_

_I can't reach the sky_

_Without being dragged down_

_I can't run forever _

_While I try to hold on_

_But if you'll be there where I drown_

_I don't want to hold your hand_

_Its quicker then quicksand_

_And you just won't make it_

_None the less I think I've seen a brighter side_

_I've trusted no one deep inside_

_Is what they call the rest of them?_

_They just don't get it_

_But were there_

_Yes were there_

_For a try_

_And were there_

_Yes were there _

_For a while_

_I can't reach the sky_

_Without being dragged down_

_I can't run forever _

_While I try to hold on_

_But if you'll be there where I drown_

_I don't want to hold your hand_

_Its quicker then quicksand_

_And you just won't make it_

_I've seen so many try to get there way_

_I'm sure it's really not that bad_

_Yeah I'm sure really not that bad_

_I can't reach the sky_

_Without being dragged down_

_I can't run forever _

_While I try to hold on_

_But if you'll be there where I drown_

_I don't want to hold your hand_

_Its quicker then quicksand_

_And you just won't make it _

_Its quicker then quicksand_

_And you just won't make it [x2]"_

Stupid Emmett had to comment about her beauty and her sing song voice and said

"Bellaboo you are soooo pretty and your voice is the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." Bella looked down and said

"I've always been able to sing and play piano you just never asked." And shrugged. At that point I ran out of the room at a human pace.

**Alice POV **

Rose ran out of the room like a human and Bella looked confused jasper looked angry Emmett looked pissed Edward of all people looked like he understood I on the other hand was so pissed that rose could take the reunion of our family and after we had to leave bella and make it about her. Bella looked at Edward and said

"what was she thinking?"

"She is jealous that everyone is paying attention to you and not her she is used to being in the spotlight all the time. And now you show up and she is in the wings and you are taking up the stage and Emmett you are in the dog house because you complimented Bella."

I looked at Bella and then I got a vision and said to Emmett

"Rose is taking out the jealousy on Bella's car and she is planning to find a man to seduce, fuck and kill then she is going to set fire to all of my clothes just to get back at all of us and Edward I think she already trashed the grand we need to call Carlisle and figure out if we can fix this or if we need to move and leave rose behind." I finished and found Bella already had a phone out and was talking to Carlisle and I asked her to put it on speaker she did and said

"go to the main office and tell them me and your mother are going to come get you tell them your grandmother just died and that we are going to keep you home for the next two months and if they don't like it then they can deal with me." We all said good bye and then we went to the office and told them the story and then we went and sat outside to wait for Esme and Edward went to the Volvo and drove home then ran back when Esme got there we all pilled in and said what are we going to do. Esme said,

"We are going to leave. Carlisle said that he talked to rose and that she had said that she hates us and that she only stayed with us for so long is she didn't want to be a poor nomad and that we had gave her everything she could ever want and now with a new girl that is even more beautiful than her with it would be impossible to pretend to like us." She looked sad but I saw that only a month from now we were happier than we ever were with rose. There is someone there with Edward and Bella she is with Emmett and much to my delight she is dressed in the things that I always wanted her to ware and it made her look like a mix between me and rose the long black hair down to her butt and the sports illustrated swimsuit edition body and she was 7 inches taller than I but 2 inches shorter than rose and she didn't have the cold look in her eyes they were soft and worm she was the kind of beauty that made every girl human or not take a hit on her self-esteem Edward was in to the more tamed down beauty not this. I saw that he was going to break up with her once we get home I need to get out the chick flicks and make jasper sleep in the guest bedroom for a while cuz Bella and I are going to be in my room for the next month only going out for hunting. And that we would do alone I may let Emmett in to see her to get them on the way to dating.

**BELLA POV**

When we got home Alice went to her room and got enough cloths for me and jasper for a month put mine in her room and jaspers in the guest bed room, she got the upright piano and put it in her room and got the chick flicks out I hadn't seen those since I was human and jasper left to go get Edward from Alaska when he thought I was going to get hurt with him there then Edward came up to me and said.

"Bella I think we need to break up I don't love you that way anymore now it is just as a sister." With that I ran up to Ali's room and told her to lock the door cuz I needed a new look and time to heal I then went to the piano and started to play and sing

"_Your finger tips across my skin the palm trees swaying in the wind images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies the sweetest sadness in your eyes clever trick_

_I never want to see you unhappy I thought you'd want the same for me_

_good bye, my almost lover good bye, my hopeless dream I'm trying not to think about you can't you just let me be so long, my luck less romance my back is turned on you I should've known you'd bring me heartache almost lovers always do _

_we walked along a crowded street you took my hand and danced with me images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips you told me you would never ever forget these images, no_

_I never want to see you unhappy I thought you'd want the same for me _

_good bye, my almost lover good bye, my hopeless dream I'm trying not to think about you can't you just let me be so long, my luck less romance my back is turned on you I should've known you'd bring me heartache almost lovers always do._

_I cannot go to the ocean I cannot drive the streets at night I cannot wake up in the morning without you on my mind so you're gone and I'm haunted I bet you are just fine did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?_

_good bye, my almost lover good bye, my hopeless dream I'm trying not to think about you can't you just let me be so long, my luck less romance my back is turned on you I should've known you'd bring me heartache almost lovers always do" _

Alice looked at me and said

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yes Alice I'm fine I just need time just then Emmett was standing I front of the door I hadn't told anybody yet but I had all of gifts of every vampire I had come in contact with while I was human and so I could cause pain I could see relationships and I could hear every thought that anybody ever thought but I didn't need to me touching them I could see the what was to come and I could sense and manipulate emotions, but I also had a gift that was purely mine I could move things with my mind but when I did it I usually used my hand to direct it more powerfully so I waved my hand and let Emmybear in and listened to his thoughts

"_I think I should ask her if she wants to talk lord knows I do I was marred to rose for the better part of fifty years and she was with Edward for two years."_

I looked at him and said "Emmybear tell me anything you want ask me anything to I have nothing to hide"

Emmett looked at me and said "Bella I heard your song when did you write it takes Edward at least a month to write and get the music to a song to the quality of that song you just sang."

"Thanks, I just made it up I had the music in my head and I just put the words to it."  
he left and Ali came in and said "We are going to stay in this room for the next room for the next month only going out to hunt which we will do alone. Then we sat on the bed a talked and watched the note book I would have cried but as I am a vampire I can't.


	2. the songs oh we do love the songs

I own nothing!!!! The lyrics in this chapter are C**hristina Aguilera's, paramore's**

music on profile

He comes from a foreign place  
An island far away  
Intrigues me with every move  
Til I'm breathless, I'm helpless  
Can't keep my cool  
Steals my heart when he takes my hand  
And we dance to the rhythm of the band  
Feel his fingertips grip my hips  
And I slip as we dip into a state of bliss

Mama used to warn me to beware those latin lovers  
Said I gave my heart too soon  
And that's how I became your mother  
Said ay mama, you seem to forget  
I'm not in love yet  
Sweet talk don't win me over  
But I realize  
Big brown eyes I'm hypnotized  
When he says

I am full blood boricua  
Read the tattoo on his arm  
He tells me "Mami, I need ya!"  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in a ritmo  
He whispers "Te quiero"  
Te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation

It's pure infatuation

Skin the color of cinnamon  
His eyes light up  
And I'm filled within  
Feels so good it must be a sin  
I can't stop what I started I'm giving in  
He brings life to my fantasies  
Sparks a passion inside of me  
Find the words and I cannot speak  
In the silence, his heartbeat is music to me

Mama used to warn me not to rush love with another  
Said I'm not trying to lecture  
I just care about my daughter  
Ay mama, you seem to forget  
I never would never let  
A man control my emotions  
When he smiles  
I feel like a little child  
When he says

I am full blood boricua  
Read the tattoo on his arm  
He tells me "Mami, I need ya!"  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in a ritmo  
He whispers "Te quiero"  
Te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation

It's pure infatuation

Caught between my mother's words  
And what I feel inside  
Wanting to explore his world  
But part of me wants to hide  
Should I risk it  
Can't resist it  
This has caught me by surprise  
Should I let him take me to Puerto Rico  
I can't hold back no more  
Let's go tonight

I am full blood boricua  
Read the tattoo on his arm  
He tells me "Mami, I need ya!"  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in a ritmo  
He whispers "Te quiero"  
Te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation

It's pure infatuation  
Can't help my infatuation

It's pure infatuation (Infatuation)

as she stopped writing the lyrics she saw she had a audience of her siblings and parents they all had there jaws on the floor and were looking at her like she had grown 3 heads rose told her to play something else so she pulled out her note book and gave Alice the lyrics to a new song then grabbed a guitar and sang glaring at Edward

So-What am i not s'pposed to have an opinion?  
Should i be quiet to speak because i'm a woman?  
Call me a bitch (bitch) cause i speak what's on my mind  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if i sat and smiled

When a female fires back  
suddenly big talker don't know how to act  
So he does what any little boy would do  
Makin' up a few false rumors or two  
That for sure is not a man to me  
Slanderin' names for popularity  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy (so sad)  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say

Chorus:  
This is for my girls all around the world  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
Thinkin' all women should be seen, not heard  
So what do we do girls?  
Shout louder  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground (our ground)  
So lift your hands high and wave'em proud (wohoh)  
Take a deep breath and say it loud,  
Never can, never will  
Can't hold us down

Nobody can hold us down (us down)...Nobody can hold us down (us down)...Nobody can hold us down (hold us down)  
Never can never will...

So what am i not supposed to say what i'm saying  
Are you offended with the message i'm bringin'  
Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing  
Cuz you ain't even a man enough to handle what i sing  
If you look back in history it's a common double standard of society  
The guy gets all the glory, the more he can score  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore  
I don't understand why its OK,  
The guy can get away with it while a girl gets named  
All my ladies come together and make a change

Start a new beginning for us, everybody sing

Chorus

by this time Alice was getting in to it and bouncing to the beat then started her part...

Alice:  
Here's something I just can't understand  
If the guy have three girls then he's a man  
He can either give her some head, or sex her raw  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
But the table's about to turn  
I'll bet my fame on it  
Cats take my ideas and put their name on it  
It's aight though, you can't hold me down  
I got to keep on movin'  
To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
And Alice and Bella Cullen got your back

You're just a little boy,  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
You must talk so big, to make up for smaller things  
You're just a little boy  
All you'll do is annoy  
You must talk so big, to make up for smaller things,  
This is for my girls...

Repeat Chorus X2

Ahh Wahoo ahh

Spread the word  
Can't hold us down  
Yeh we here  
We Back again  
Yeh Alice and Bella Cullen  
Yeh  
Can't hold us down!

Then Bella looked at carlisle and said in her musical and melodic voice

"I think for this move I want to be a singer" they all agreed that it was fine and that they would go to the nearest record label tomorrow and get her a contract with her looks and voice there was no doubt that she would get one all that was left to do was pick a song that she would sing for the label she decided on Fences

the next day at the studio she looked at the producer and then grabbed a electric guitar and sang

I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door, and they know exactly what we're here for.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that your dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, seprate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

They looked stunned and said

".god. You are the best singer we have heard in a long time your in!"

later that day Edward came up to her

"Bella I was stupid, I love you soooo much I never should have dumped. you will you come back to me?"

" in the words of Aaron Tippin Why don't you kiss this  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
Me and you, we're through  
And there's only one thing left for you to do  
You just come on over here one last time  
Pucker up and close yours eyes  
And kiss this goodbye." then she walked up to the room that Esme had just made for her it was amazing full of color blues greens and browns (pic on my profile) then to the walk in closet that alice had stocked then in the back of that there was a small door she opened it and there was a small room that she had taken a can or two of spray paint to and made her own she sat there and cried thank full that she had sound proofed it several times over do that the other vampires in the house would not hear her do what ever it was that she wanted to do

A/N hey guys as I said in the last A/N I have a new partner YAY so chapter 2 here it is!


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n hey I'm sorry for the non-updating thing but I do have school and that comes first and as I am on vacation I plan to update this story and my other one as well **

**the songs in this chapter belong to ****Within Temptation angels , ****Aly & A.J. Collapsed (I changed this song slightly instead of gold eyes in 2 spots like it sez in my story it is really blue eyes)**, **Alexz Johnson Who Am I Fooling , and The Veronicas Everything I'm Not so thanks again Im sorry but school comes first I will update when I get the chance or when inspiration strikes and as always I own nothing it all belongs to the band/ SM.**

_**(edward pov)**_

After Bella got home from her interview with the record label, and told us that she had got in I realized how stupid I had been, to leave her so I tried to get her back. but she turned me down.... i've never been turned down before. right now I strained to hear what she was doing in her room I heard her writing presumably a song then I heard her come out tell the others she was going to the studio to record.

_**(Bella pov)**_

as I drove to the studio I thought about what was going on with em and my self I really liked (if I was honest with my self I think I love him) but he only thinks of me as a sister. well I guess I will just focus on my music.

(at the studio)

I walked in all male heads turning to stair at me, all female heads turning to glare. I walked to my studio and told my producer to do his thing and sang my new song angels.

Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

Then I had a vision about my self and Emmett. (a/n if you remember Bella is a sponge so to speak and had every vampires power that she had ever met)

**vision**

_Emmett was yelling at me that he loved me but that I never would love him. so he was going to move on and that I would regret not loving him.I looked for a clock or calender and found both it was going to happen today when I get home._

_**Vision**_

Shit I didn't have time to fix it I would have to go with the flow and fix it some how like I always did when I got my self in to shit like this. So I wrote a song I would sing to him at my first concert tomorrow I would be opening the show for shine down. (one of my favorite bands and if I didn't have a HUGE crisis on my hands I would be wicked excited) I recorded it as well so it I could give Em a copy after. I named it Collapsed.

I made my way home and waited for the shit to hit the fan it didn't take long Em ran over to me. the moment I walked in the house and freaked out

"YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU AND YOU WOULD NEVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE ME DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT KILLS ME? AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LIVE HERE WITH YOU AND NOT BE ABLE TO TOUCH YOU AND KISS YOU? IT WONT HAPPEN I HAVE TO LEAVE I WILL GO TO YOUR CONCERT AFTER THAT IM GONE GOT IT?"

and with that he went to his room and locked the door. while that could never keep us out we respected each other enough to not barge in to locked rooms. I ran out side and cried if he heard me cry he would hate me. so I got out of hearing range and I broke down. the rest of my family minus edward came out.

"Bella what are we going to do about Emmett I cant lose another child!" Esme wailed carlisle and the rest tried to comfort her .

"Esme" I said "I will fix it I don't know how but I will he wont leave I love him so much he cant leave I cant live with out him" I just had to hope that my plan worked. It had to.

**next day at the concert hall**

I made sure Emmett's seat was right in front of where I would be while singing to him. and that he would get a spot light when I said then I went to get dressed. the dress I was dressed in was amazing

it was short it came a little bit short of my mid thigh, and had tool coming out the bottom. the skirt was a green blue plaid. the top was brown with no sleeve held together with bright blue ribbon. where my breasts were was a heart cut out covered with bright blue plaid fabric I loved it.

My shoes were so high that had I been human I NEVER would have been able to walk in them, about 8 inches high the straps were studded. all in all I looked amazing as I walked out on stage and the crowd started to cheer all I could see was Emmett I hoped he wouldn't reject me .  
I sang angles glaring at Edward the entire time. Then I moved to everything I'm not one of my favorite songs,

Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not  
I was doing all new none of the songs that any one except my producer had heard and every on was loving it. One more song before Emmett's song

"ok you guys I this song is one of the most fitting songs for me and I love it. its called 'Who Am I Fooling'

My skin doesn't fit  
My words seem so hollow  
I feel like a fraud  
And that's a bitter pill to swallow

Sometimes it hits me right between the eyes  
Everyone can see through my disguise

Who am I fooling  
I'm just a smiling face  
In a make-believe world  
Who am I fooling  
I'm just a wannabe  
So easy to replace  
Pretending I'm a perfect girl

All alone in the mirror  
All alone on the shelf  
I'm trying to hold on  
To a little piece of myself

Doesn't anybody realize  
Even I don't buy my own disguise

Who am I fooling  
I'm just a smiling face  
In a make-believe world  
Who am I fooling  
I'm just a wannabe  
So easy to replace  
Pretending I'm a perfect girl

There's a part of me that's fighting back  
There's a part of me that knows  
When I'm pouring out my heart  
I'm still putting on a show

Who am I fooling  
In a make-believe world  
Who am I fooling  
So easy to replace  
Pretending I'm a perfect girl  
Who am I fooling  
I'm just a smiling face  
In a make-believe world  
Who am I fooling  
I'm just a wannabe  
So easy to replace  
Pretending I'm a perfect girl  
Who am I fooling  
I'm just a smiling face  
In a make-believe world  
Who am I fooling  
I'm just a wannabe  
So easy to replace  
Pretending I'm a perfect girl  
Pretending I'm a perfect girl

"gosh I love that song.... uhm now this song is my last for the night" I stoped so the people that booed because they wanted me to stay could get it out of there system "I know you guys but my time is almost up! Now as I was saying this last song is for some one I love very deeply but was to scared to say it so I lost him Emmett this song is for you! Its called Collapsed" the spot light went to him and he looked in awe at me

You were the one  
That I couldn't find  
Hidden away  
In the depths of my mind

Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

I over thought  
So I locked up my heart yeah  
There you stood  
Your Gold eyes hidden beneath your hood

Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

My mind is blank just like a clean slate  
Will I meet another guy with the same Gold eyes  
And the same name, with the converse shoes I gave.  
Will he have the same laugh  
Wear my homemade hat.  
Bet I'll make another mistake.  
And think he's just another fake.

Wish I could erase the past now  
Wish I could bring you back

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

I looked at Emmett and walked back stage and waited for my Family they all walked in alice gushed over my dress carlisle and esme told me how proud they were edward glared at me I looked at his thoughts

" _damned bitch why would she choose that idiot over me I'm smart and handsome he is dumb and goofy what ever ill make her jealous then she will leave him and come to me"_

Emmet looked at me and said

"is that how you feel really? Cuz if it is you can still have me if I can have you we can be together if you like"

"OH Emmett I love you I would love to be with you I love you so much!!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Lyrics in this chapter are from Shontell, Jenifer Hudson, Shiloh, A Fine Frenzy, the weather girls, Eminem

Bella was sitting in her room with her notebook; she called Alice up to her. When she arrived Bella spoke.'

"Alice I need you to look in to the future, and see if Emmett will be upset if I release this album with all the songs I wrote about Edward when I was human. I want my first album to be my good bye to my human life but if it's going to upset Emm am not going to do it." Alice got that blank look on her face that signified she was looking ahead in time.

"No he will understand that he is the one you want this is just as you said your good bye to that chapter of your life."

"Thanks ally. I love you. I got to head to the studio want to come along? I think you could do back up on one of my songs if you want to." Alice nodded her head. they ran out to the Bugatti Veyron Super Sports Carlisle had got it for Bella as a gift it was the fastest street legal car in the world and also the most expensive it had cost Carlisle 2.4 million dollars. But Bella Loved it, it was her baby it was black and blood red and if any one touched it they lost a limb Edward had learned that the hard way he had tried to take it to pick up his "girlfriend" for a date.

**Flash back**

_Bella heard him open the door to the car and had ran down the stairs to see him getting in she grabbed him by the hair yelling at him to stay out of her car if he valued his body parts he got cocky and said that she was too weak to do any real damage to him and to let him go so he could go pick up Bonny _

**End flash back**

Poor Edward was still looking for his male anatomy. Bella giggled. her and Alice got in to the car and drove off to the studio once there Bella made a bee line for the Recording booth and gave the producer the sheet music for Can't hold on, Spot light, and Impossible and asked to sing Can't hold on first she was in the studio blocking Alice from seeing the song so it would be a surprise for her she knew she would love it so she wanted her to hear it live not in a vision. She started the song.

I'm your piece of mind  
fight for what you've made yourself believe  
tell me what you find  
will you cross the line  
to sabotage me?

I'm wide awake I'm wide awake

if you could save me now,  
would I want you to?  
What will it take this time  
to break away, forget your face  
and everything you said?  
I can't hold on to you anymore...

I'm your ignorance  
paid the price to dance  
and fell to my knees  
love is dangerous  
and when it comes to this nothings for free

you're wide awake waiting for me to sleep

If you could save me now,  
would I want you to?  
What will it take this time,  
to break away, forget your face  
and everything you said?  
I can't hold on to you anymore...  
Anymore

how could you make me the promises?  
I was confused!  
Cuz I never thought that you'd treat me like this!

I'm your piece of mind, fight for what you've made yourself believe

if you could save me now,  
would I want you to?  
What will it take this time?  
To break away, forget your face  
and everything you said

I can't hold on to you anymore...  
Anymore

Alice had venom tears in her eyes and spoke to Bella in her mind.

"_Did you write that when you were human? It's beautiful!"_

Bella nodded and started on

Impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did-

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know-

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know-

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken

All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did...

Again Alice had tears in her eyes but this time she said nothing Bella motioned for her to come in to the booth. She showed her sister the lyrics to the song and said

This one I wrote when Edward and I were dating all you have to do is sing the parenthesis."

Alice read over the page a couple times then nodded to Bella who nodded to the producer to start the music

Are you a man who loves and cherishes and cares for me?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?  
Are you a guard in prison maximum security?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?  
Do we stay home all the time because you want me to yourself?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?  
Or am I stay locked away out of fear I'll find someone else?  
Is that you Is that you Is that you?

Well I don't like (o-hoo)  
Living under your spotlight (o-hoo)  
Just because you think I might (o-hoo)  
Find somebody worthy

O I don't like (o-hoo)  
Living under spotlight  
Maybe if you treat me right  
You won't have to worry

Is this a relationship  
Fulfilling your needs as well as mine?  
(Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?)  
Or is this just my sentence  
Am I doing time?  
(Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?)  
Is this love real real love  
Then I'm staying no doubt  
(Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?)  
But if I'm just love's prisoner  
Then I'm bustin out (oh)

Well I don't like (o-hoo)  
Living under your spotlight (o-hoo)  
Just because you think I might (o-hoo)  
Find somebody worthy

O I don't like (o-hoo)  
Living under spotlight  
Maybe if you treat me right  
You won't have to worry

Boy you ought to be ashamed of yourself  
What the hell do you think you're doing  
Loving me, loving me so wrong  
Baby all I do is try (try)  
To show you that your my (my)  
One and only guy (my guy)  
No matter who may come along  
Open your eyes cause baby I don't like  
Ooh, ooh (oo,oo)  
Ooh, ooh (hey cause I don't like!)

Well I don't like  
Living under your spotlight (no, no)  
Just because you think I might (hee)  
Find somebody worthy (no, I don't like yeah)  
And I don't  
Living under your spotlight (living under your spotlight)  
Maybe if you treat me right (treat me right yeah!)  
You won't have to worry

(I don't like)

Alice loved all the songs sung to day and her favorite song was Spotlight it was up beat despite the subject matter and it was just something she wanted to dance to. Bella went to her producer and got a copy of the songs she had sang to show the family then they went home once there Carlisle sped out to meet them and grabbed the Cd they had brought home apparently he was Excited to hear his daughters work they ran after him in to the house and everyone but Edward was there Carlisle put the Cd in to the Cd player and hit play…

The songs played first Can't hold on then Impossible then as Spot light was playing Edward and his girlfriend walked in to the house the family had never met Bonny but as they looked at her they saw a strong resemblance to Bella when she was a human she was shorter and here hair was a duller brown and she had greenish eyes but other than that she looked just like human Bella. Bonny spoke.

"Is that Bella Cullen playing? I have never heard this song by her! I love her songs! How do you have a song she hasn't released? I have every song she has on ITunes. I would know if she had released a song too. I'm like her biggest fan! She is my idol. I adore her please tell me how you got this!" The song ended and Bella who had moved over to the piano without being seen by the human. Started to sing almost lover.

Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images

You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images

And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

Bonny's head snapped to where Bella was at the piano her mouth on the floor for a full 10 minutes. She looked from Edward to Bella back and forth over and over. Then she finally spoke

"Holey mother of god what the hell are you doing in my boyfriend's house! I love you can I have your autograph pleaaassseee! Oh my god!" Bella laughed and signed the girl's tee shirt then she spoke

"I am in Edwards house Bonny because I live here. Edward is my brother well Adopted brother and thank you for the complements before I really think we could be great friends."

The girl turned to her boyfriend and said

"How could you not tell me you live with Bella Freaking Cullen you know how much I love her music you know I'm a huge fan of hers and yet when I asked you if there was any relation you said none at all!" He looked slightly annoyed when he spoke

"Bonny we don't want anyone to know where she lives so the press can't find her!"

Bella knew that was a lie but she decided to let Edward dig his own hole. So she and Alice grabbed Esme and Bonny and Screamed "Karaoke!" together then ran up to Bella's room to change

."

(an costumes on profile for both men and women (Bella's outfit .com/sexy-costumes/sexy-vampires/vampire-vixen-costume ) (Esme's outfit .com/sexy-costumes/nurses/bedside-nurse-pc-set ) (Alice outfit .com/sexy-costumes/gangster-girls/players-club-pinstripe-dress-set ) (Bonny's outfit .com/sexy-costumes/french-maid-costumes/french-maid-fifi ) once the girls were dressed Alice went in to each of the men's rooms and set out there outfits

(Carlisle .com/sexy-costumes/mens-costumes/sexy-surgeon ) (Emmett .com/sexy-costumes/gangster-girls/gangster-rob-n-banks ) (Edward .com/sexy-costumes/mens-costumes/butler-justin-credible-costume ) (Jasper .com/sexy-costumes/sexy-vampires/fang-bangin-fun-vampire-costume_2 )

After the men got dressed they went to wait down stairs

they then watched as the girls walked down the stairs one by one. First Esme... she walked straight to Carlisle and he ran his hands up and down her back loving her sexy nurse outfit that matched his doctor outfit very well then Alice walked down the stairs in her female gangster outfit that matched Jasper then came Bonny who was the maid to Edwards Victorian man last was Bella dressed as a Vampire to match Emmett

"So who wants to go first? I say we do these in teams all girls sing a song together and the men do the same then we each do a song on our own." Said Bella the boys went first

_[Intro]_  
I don't know dude...  
I think everyone's all jealous and shit cause I'm like the lead singer of a band dude...  
And I think everyone's got a fucking problem with me dude...  
And they need to take it up with me after the show...  
Because...

_[Chorus:]_  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...

_[Carlisle]_  
So I get off stage right and drop the mic  
Walk up to the hot chicks and I'm all like  
"Sup ladies, my name's Slim Shady.  
I'm the lead singer in D12 baby"  
They're all like "Oh my god it's him"  
"Becky oh my fuckin' god it's Eminem"  
"I swear to fucking god dude you fucking rock"  
"Please Marshall please Marshall let me suck your cock"  
And by now the rest of the fellas get jealous  
Especially when I drop the beat and do my acapellas  
All the chicks start yellin', all the hot babes  
Throw their bras and their shirt and their panties on stage  
So like every single night they pick a fight with me  
But when we fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry  
Cause they're back on stage the next night with me  
Dude I just think you're tryna steal the light from me  
Yesterday Kuniva tried to pull a knife on me  
Cause I told him Jessica Alba's my wife to be  
This rock star shit, it's the life for me  
And all the other guys just despise me because

These chicks don't even know the name of my band...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...  
My band _[x9]_

_[Edward]_  
You just wanna see a nigga backwards don't you  
Hey dad how come we don't rap on Protools  
Smash these vocals and do a performance  
But we in the van and he in a tour bus  
You don't want my autograph, yous a liar  
And no I'm Swift (oh I thought you were Kuniva)  
What the hell is wrong with that dressing room  
Cause my shit is looking smaller than a decimal  
See I know how to rap, see it's simple but  
All I did was read a Russell Simmons book  
So I'm more intact, tryna get on the map  
Doin' jumping jacks whilin' get whipped on my back

_[ Emmet and Jasper]_  
Look at Emm little punk ass thinkin' he the shit  
Yeah I know man find himself taking on a flick  
Hey I thought we had an interview with DJ Clue  
(_carlisle:]_ No I had an interview not you two)  
You gonna be late for soundcheck  
Man I ain't goin' to soundcheck  
But our mics are screwed up and his always sound best  
You know what man I'ma say something  
Hey yo Em  
(_carlisle:]_ You got something to say?)  
Man no  
I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up  
Man I'ma tell him when I feel like it, man shut up  
And you ain't even back me up when we supposed to be crew  
When I was bout to talk right after you  
I swear, I swear man

_[Chorus:] _  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...

_[Jasper]_  
They say the lead singers rock, but the group does not  
Once we sold out arenas to the amusement park  
I'm gonna let the world know that proof is hot  
I should cut his mic off when the music's starts  
Ready to snap on a dumb ass fan  
Every time I hear (Hey dude I love your band)  
We ain't a band bitch we don't play instruments  
So why he get 90 and we only get 10 percent  
And these guys they can find every area code  
(_[Carlisle:]_ Proof carry my bag)  
Bitch carry your own  
Can't make it to the stage, security in my way  
(Who the fuck are you? Where's Obie and Drew?)

_[Emmett]_  
Goddammit I'm sick of this group  
Time for me to go solo and make some loot  
I told you I made the beats and wrote all the raps  
Till Kon Artist slipped me some crack  
Lose Yourself video I was in the back  
Superman video I was in the back  
Fuck the media, I got some suggestions  
Fuck Marshall, ask us the questions  
Like who's D12, how we get started  
(But what about Eminem?)  
Bitch are you retarded?  
Anyway I'm the popularest guy in the group  
Big ass stomach, bitches think I'm cute (hey sexy)  
50 told me to do situps to get buff  
I did two and a half and then I couldn't get up  
Fuck D12, I'm outta this band  
I'm gonna start a group with the real Roxanne

_[Carlisle]_  
Girl why can't you see you're the only one for me  
and it just tears my ass apart to know that you don't know my name...  
_[Chorus - Edward]_  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band...(ha ha)  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...(Fuck Marshall)  
Cause once I blow I know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...  
My Band _[6x]_  
Roxanne  
Shatan  
Loves me

_[Outro]_  
The hottest boy band in the world...  
D12!  
_[Carlisle as a salsa singer]_  
I'm the lead singer of my band, I get all the girl's to take off their underpants  
And the lead singer of my band, my salsa  
Makes all the pretty girl's wan to dance  
My salsa, look out for my next single, it's called My Salsa...  
My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa  
My salsa makes all the pretty girls wan to dance  
And take off their underpants  
My salsa makes all the pretty girls want to dance  
And take off their underpants, my salsa  
(Where'd everybody go?)

The girls were in hysterics laughing till there sides hurt. They were laughing at poor Carlisle mostly to see the normally proper man raping so crudely was just the funniest thing ever. And Alice had a flip cam out taping this it would be amazing for black mail for Edward and Carlisle. Then it was time for the girls to start

(Bella and Bonny)  
Hi - Hi! We're your Weather Girls - Ah-huh -  
And have we got news for you - You better listen!  
Get ready, all you lonely girls  
and leave those umbrellas at home. - Alright! -  
(Alice)  
Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to our sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.  
(All)  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean  
(Bella)  
God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took from the heavens and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Ame-nnnn!  
(Bonny)  
I feel stormy weather / Moving in about to begin  
Hear the thunder / Don't you lose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed  
(Esme)  
God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Yeah!  
(Alice)  
Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to our sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.  
(All)  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men!

**Top of Form****A/N: So you may wonder what has taken me so long to update the story. I have no real reason other than the fact that for a long time I just had no inspiration. Then at the beginning of June I started to write again. However I Graduated on June 10****th**** and my uncle died after a long hard battle with Cancer on June 12****th**** so as you may be able to tell I was a bit distraught so feel free to throw rotten produce at me and whatever but yah there are my reasons for not updating for like a year so sorry… So yah**

**Love,**

**Severus**Bottom of Form


	5. chapter 5

_Lyrics in this chapter are from: you could be happy Snow Patrol (Edward), ladies love country boys __Trace Adkins, Nervous guy _ _The Key of Awesome (Jasper), frozen Within Temptation (Bella), unfaithful Rihanna (Bonny), your gonna be Reba McEntire (Esme), your guardian angel The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Carlisle) , I want a cowboy Reba McEntire (Alice), Don't stand so close to me The Police and like a boss The Lonely Island (Emmett)._

_Chapter 5 of The Real Deal I OWN NOTHING! Well except Bonny I own her ass _

Once the girls had finished their group number all the boys were hooting with laughter. Clutching their sides and wiping tears they couldn't cry from their eyes. When they calmed down they drew names from a hat to see who would go in what order for the solo songs it went Edward, Bella, Jasper, Bonny , Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett then Jasper and Emmett insisted on doing 2 songs and that Carlisle and bella and Edward had to help them with one.

Edward got up on the the makeshift stage they had made in the living room and pressed the music to start,

"ill be singing you could be happy by snow patrol" he spoke then he sang in a smooth tenor

You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go

And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head

Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur

Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door

You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far

Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true

Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do

More than anything I want to see you, girl  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world

He sang the whole song looking at bella when bonny wasn't looking and bella glared right back disgusted that he would sing that to her but she also knew he was still looking for his penis and if he ever wanted it back he would have to apoligise for this and the car incident. But she clapped politely.

Then it was her turn and she wanted to show off her perfect voice.

"this" she said " is frozen by Within temptation "

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul  
I would stop running, if knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?

I can feel your sorrow  
You won't forgive me,  
but I know you'll be all right  
It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?

Everything will slip way  
Shattered peaces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
Frozen...  
But what can I do?  
Frozen...

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen, frozen...

Then it was time for Jasper who said in his deep southern twang simply "ladies love country boys " and sang in a deep booming bass

She grew up in the city in a little subdivision  
Her daddy wore a tie, mama never fried a chicken  
Ballet, straight-As, most likely to succeed  
They bought her a car after graduation  
Sent her down South for some higher education  
Put her on the fast track to a law degree

Now shes coming home to visit  
Holding the hand of a wild-eyed boy

With a farmers tan

Shes riding in the middle of his pickup truck  
Blaring Charlie Daniels, yelling, Turn it up!  
They raised her up a lady but theres one thing  
They couldnt avoid  
Ladies love country boys

You know mamas and daddies want better for their daughters  
Hope theyll settle down with a doctor or a lawyer  
And their uptown, ball gown, hand-me-down royalty

They never understand why their princess falls  
For some camouflage britches and a southern-boy-drawl

Or why shes riding in the middle of a pickup truck  
Blaring Hank Jr., yelling, (he pointed at the girls who yelled)Turn it up!  
They raised her up a lady but theres one thing  
They couldnt avoid  
Ladies love country boys

You can train em, you can try to teach em  
Right from wrong but its still gonna turn em on

And they go riding in the middle of a pickup truck  
Blaring Lynyrd Skynyrd, yelling, Turn it up!  
You can raise her up a lady but theres one thing  
You just cant avoid  
Ladies love country boys  
They love us country boys

He then called Bella and Edward up and had bella set down gave her a sheet of paper and said " all you have to do is say those lines when I wink at you" she agreed and crossed her legs giving Emmett a good view of her blood red g string he turned to Edward and pushed feelings of trust and willingness on to him and handed him some paper telling him to sing the bold and then he spoke to the group with a grin

" I give you Nervous guy"

Edward  
Hey there girl it's been long time since I've done this…sex I mean. You see I'm just getting over a really painful divorce so you might want to lower your expectations just a tad. I want to go ahead and apologize in advance for what is probably going to be an underwhelming experience for you. F.Y.I. lately I haven't been able to have an orgasm without crying. It's something I've been working on with my shrink. Am I talking to much? This is gonna be awkward.

Jasper  
You're thinking that he's gonna love you and it will be hot  
You're wondering will he love you all night (probably not)  
He's always been dumbfounded by female anatomy  
Be his Watson girl and help him solve this mystery  
Now he's nauseous from the pressure plus he's really drunk  
His prophylactic is suffocating his poor junk  
He's self conscious bout my man boobs and my hairy chest  
He took off his shirt but he's still got a furry vest

Edward  
It's not uncommon for me to have performance anxiety

Jasper  
It's very common in old guys.

EDWARD

It's not helping that a dude is singing right behind me.

Jasper  
And now you're freakin' cus your thinkin' what the hell have I gotten my self into  
As you look in his eyes you will soon realize that you won't be coming too  
Cus he's just a Nervous guy  
He always gives you T.M.I.  
And never ever shuts his yap  
Can't you tell she doesn't give a crap?  
Yes he's just a nervous dude  
Always finds a way to kill the mood

Edward  
You remind me of sister from the one time that I kissed her but it was just a peck.

Jasper  
EWWWWWW

Edward  
No no no it wasn't anything weird it was just like a happy birthday (smooch)

Bella  
I think you should leave

Edward  
Alright then girl.  
Hey, I told you it was gonna be weird.  
You can't say I didn't warn you.  
C'mon dude lets go.

Bella  
No the he can stay.

Edward  
Damn girl that's messed up…but I understand.  
After all, he is Jasper, the most popular R&B singer on YouTube.

Jasper  
It's too bad you're a nervous guy  
It's time for you to say goodbye  
Bye bye bye bye bye  
Really missed your chance  
Coulda got into her pants  
But no, no….

The room was in stiches by the end of the song and Jasper and Bella took a bow while Edward just stomped off stage looking sour then came Bonny

"im not sure how I can follow that it was pretty amazing, but I guess ill try im singing unfaithful"

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

Bella walked up to the girl

If you are willing I want you to sing a duet with you on my album I love your singing

And then it was Esme the woman walked up to the stage and looked each of her children in the eyes

"your gonna be-This is for my kids I love you"

6lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me  
Like I have all the answers  
I hope I have the ones you need  
I've never really done this, now I know what scared is

Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong  
Other times I'll let you just find out on your own  
But that's when you'll be growin',  
And the whole time I'll be knowin

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be

I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through  
some of my mistakes  
Lord knows I'll be trying OH to give you what it takes  
What it takes to know the difference  
Between getting by and livin'

'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way  
Just know you'll have to live with all  
the choices that you make  
So make sure you're always givin' way  
more than you're takin'

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be

Someone's everything  
You're gonna see  
Just what you are to me

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be  
Always loved by me

the girls rushed the stage and hugged their mother crying and laughing and professing love they cleared off and Carlisle saunterd up and dedicated his song to Esme

When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

"that was your guardian angel"

Alice danced her way up the stage and winked at Jasper leaned down and grabbed the cowboy hat he had switched for the gangster had he had been wearing setting it on her head

"I want a cow boy"

Everybody told me he was a dream  
Picture perfect..  
Like he just stepped right off the silver screen  
Said he that would sweep me off of my feet  
Oh but I'm still standin', he didn't do it for me  
Cuz I don't go for all that "wining n dining"  
With that Ray-Ban, fake tan.. give him mine

I want a down-home, 'up with the sunrise' man  
A pickup truck drivin', bullridin', strong steady hand  
I want the Wranglers, Stetson n all that stuff  
I want the real McCoy  
I want a cowboy

I'm tired of talkin about it, wastin' my time  
On all the cheap talkers leadin' me, feedin' me, lines  
Give me somebody who's tender but tough  
So full n honest, knows a thing or two about love  
I've seen enough to know I know what I like  
It's the hard workin, head turnin', rugged type

I want a down-home, 'up with the sunrise' man  
A pickup truck drivin', bullridin', strong steady hand  
I want the Wranglers, Stetson n all that stuff  
I want the real McCoy  
I want a cowboy

I've seen enough to know, you know what I mean  
Ride me off into the sunset, that's my thing

I want a down-home, 'up with the sunrise' man  
A pickup truck drivin', bullridin', strong steady hand  
I want the Wranglers, Stetson n all that stuff  
I want the real McCoy  
I wanna real McCoy  
I wanna, a cowboy  
Cowboy!

And finally it was Emmett

He practicaly skipped up the steps to the stage

"Song one is don't stand so close to me"

Young teacher, the subject  
Of schoolgirl fantasy  
She wants him so badly  
Knows what she wants to be  
Inside her there's longing  
This girl's an open page  
Book marking - she's so close now  
This girl is half his age

Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me

Her friends are so jealous  
You know how bad girls get  
Sometimes it's not so easy  
To be the teacher's pet  
Temptation, frustration  
So bad it makes him cry  
Wet bus stop, she's waiting  
His car is warm and dry

Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me

Loose talk in the classroom  
To hurt they try and try  
Strong words in the staffroom  
The accusations fly  
It's no use, he sees her  
He starts to shake and cough  
Just like the old man in  
That book by Nabokov

Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me

Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
(Please don't stand so close to me)

he then called Carlisle to the stage and gave him a sheet of paper

" you do the bold" he told Carlisle then played the music

**Mr. Samberg Thanks for coming to your performance review****  
**No problem  
**So you're in charge around here, is that fair to say?****  
**Absolutely, I'm the boss  
**Okay, so take us through a day in the life of the boss****  
**Well the first thing I do is...

Talk to to corporate (like a boss)  
Approve memos (like a boss)  
Lead a workshop (like a boss)  
Remember birthdays (like a boss)  
Direct workflow (like a boss)  
My own bathroom (like a boss)  
Micromanage (like a boss)  
Promote Synergy (like a boss)  
Hit on Debra (like a boss)  
Get rejected (like a boss)  
Swallow sadness (like a boss)  
Send some faxes (like a boss)  
Call a sex line (like a boss)  
Cry deeply (like a boss)  
Demand a refund (like a boss)  
Eat a bagel (like a boss)  
Harrassment lawsuit (like a boss)  
No promotion (like a boss)  
Fifth of vodka (like a boss)  
Shit on Debra's desk (like a boss)  
Buy a gun (like a boss)  
In my mouth (like a boss)  
Oh fuck man I can't fucking do it... shit!  
Pussy out (like a boss)

Puke on Debra's desk (like a boss)  
Jump out the window (like a boss)  
Suck a dude's dick (like a boss)  
Score some coke (like a boss)  
Crash my car (like a boss)  
Suck my own dick (like a boss)  
Eat some chicken strips (like a boss)  
Chop my balls off (like a boss)  
Black out in the sewer (like a boss)  
Meet a giant fish (like a boss)  
Fuck its brains out (like a boss)  
Turn into a jet (like a boss)  
Bomb the Russians (like a boss)  
Crash into the sun (like a boss)  
Now I'm dead (like a boss)

**Uh huh. So that's an average day for you then?****  
**No doubt  
**You chop your balls off and die?****  
**Hell yeah  
**And I think at one point there you said something about sucking your own dick****  
**Nope!  
**Actually I'm pretty sure you did****  
**Nah, that ain't me  
**Okay, well this has been eye opening for me****  
**I'm the boss  
**Yeah, no I got that. You said it about four-hundred times****  
**I'm the boss  
**Yeah yeah I got it!**  
I'm the boss  
**No I heard you, see ya later****  
**LIKE A BOSS!

Everyone laughed and Emmett bowed then grabbed bella and ran with her up to her bedroom

EMMETT POV

Darling you looking like an angel. Then i hugged her from backside and kissed on her neck. It was superb smell from her. Than i put my hand on her boobs from backside and pressed that it was too soft. My penis was already erected by touching her back.

I pushed her on bed and i removed my shirt and and pants and i was only in my underwear. Then i removed her naughty vamp costume and thrown from that site and i slept on her. I started to kiss on her lips she was enjoying my kiss. After kissing for 5 minutes. She started moan.

Now its looking like big melons and asking to suck and fuck it. I grabbed her right boob in one hand. And started to suck other boob it was amazing experience for me. Than she was only in her panty. I went near her panty and pressed her pussy over her panty. And i smelled that it was smelling superb. I put my one finger in her pussy it was shaved clean. I was excited to see her clean pussy and removed her g string it was an amazing pussy with pink colour. I started to suck and licked her pussy she was moaning like anything hmmm. After licking her pussy for 10 minutes. I went upward near her boobs and removed boxers and monster cook came outside.

I kept my cook in centre of her boobs and fucked that until i come and i spread my sperm all over boobs. And she took my cook and sucked my juice and gave me a nice blowjob. Than i made her sleep on bed and i told her to spread her legs widely. She spread her legs widely than i took my cook and kept near her pussy gave and gave small jerk but it not went. It was too tight. Than i put my fingers and fucked really hard. Than again i took my cook and jerked this time it went little bit inside her. After i gave some 10 strokes now it fully went deep in her. She was screaming like anything. Than i put my mouth to her mouth and stopped her screaming. She came over and over one orgasm after the next all of them blending together till finally I came too and collapsed beside her I looked at her.

"babe I love you so fucking much" she just giggled but I heard her push her thoughts in to my mind

" I cant talk you fucked me too good but I love you too"

**Well here is a new chapter tell me what you think! **

**Love, Severus **


End file.
